Meguru Koi no Kisetsu
|type = Single |album = 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ |artist = ℃-ute |released = July 11, 2007 July 18, 2007 (Single V) July 31, 2007 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 10:20 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Sakura Chirari 1st single (2007) |Next = Tokaikko Junjou 3rd single (2007) }} Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (めぐる恋の季節; The Revolving Seasons of Love) is ℃-ute's second major single. It was released on the zetima label on July 11, 2007 in limited edition (includes bonus DVD), and regular edition. The first pressings of the limited and regular editions contained a card with a serial number on it that could be used to enter a contest to win tickets for the ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~Magical Cutie Tour~. Meguru Koi no Kisetsu is the second theme song to the anime Robby to Kerobby. After Arihara Kanna and Umeda Erika left, Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai took their lines. The Single V was released on July 18, 2007. Tracklist CD #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu #Bishoujo Shinri (美少女心理; Beautiful Girl Mentality) #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (Close-up Ver.) Single V #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (PV) #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (Dance Shot Haru Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (Multi Angle) #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (Dance Shot Natsu Ver.) Regular Edition Interchangeable Covers MeguruKoinoKisetsu-la.jpg|Spring (Limited Edition) MeguruKoinoKisetsu-r.jpg|Summer (Regular Edition) 605px-MeguruAutumn.jpg|Autumn 512px-MeguruWinter.jpg|Winter Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Single Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Chorus: CHINO *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Hasegawa Makoto ;Bishoujo Shinri *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Asai Yasuo *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki TV Performances *2007.07.08 Haromoni@ *2007.07.14 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2007.07.20 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances ;Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & 9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ - Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika, Umeda Erika, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai, Arihara Kanna *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B ℃~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ - Furukawa Konatsu, Komine Momoka, Saho Akari, Ogawa Saki, Sato Ayano, Fukumura Mizuki *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ - Hello! Project *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 - Country Girls *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ - Ichioka Reina, Inoue Hikaru, Dambara Ruru, Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao (opening act) *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ - Taguchi Natsumi, Wada Sakurako ;Bishoujo Shinri *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 26,785 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 5,689 Additional Videos ℃-ute - Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (MV) (Dance Shot Haru Ver.)|Dance Shot Haru Ver. ℃-ute - Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (MV) (Dance Shot Natsu Ver.)|Dance Shot Natsu Ver. ℃-ute - Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close-up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Meguru Koi no Kisetsu, Bishoujo Shinri cs:Meguru Koi no Kisetsu Category:C-ute Singles Category:2007 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2007 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2007 Single Vs Category:2007 Event Vs Category:Robby and Kerobby Themes Category:Theme Songs